


Amin Mela Lle

by dpavus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, Too much fluff, elvish dirty talk, perc'ildan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpavus/pseuds/dpavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just needed an excuse to write Vax getting turned on by Percy speaking elvish ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd first fic, follow @ percyderolo.tumblr.com for more frantic yelling over perc'ildan
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for how crap this might be

“You’re pronunciation is still too harsh.” Keyleth smiled at the answering groan she received, patiently watching as Percy’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “You’re thinking too hard, Percy,” she continued, watching as the gunslinger removed his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. 

Since their return to Emon, Percy had expressed an interest in relearning elvish using the shaky foundations formed from the tutorings of his childhood. When prompted for why he would shrug, simply saying he wanted to be able to speak and understand the language again, finishing by expressing a need for Keyleth to keep their lessons secret. They began practice after dinner, using the rarely used library of the keep as their classroom. 

“Try again.” Keyleth, despite her lack of confidence, proved to be an excellent teacher. She was patient, and always was enthusiastic when Percy succeeded in overcoming some language barrier. “You’re really close to getting this, I know it!” 

Percy nodded. “Once more,” he agreed, placing his glasses back on his nose before clearing his throat. He turned back to the novel in his hand, reading the marked passage he had read for the past half hour. His brow furrowed as he read, focusing on softening the consonants and trying to add the fluidity to the vowels that seemed to come so easily to native speakers.

 Grinning brightly and clapping her hands together, Keyleth made a delighted noise and nodded her obvious approval. “That was perfect! Should we call that a stopping point? I could teach you a few helpful phrases if you want? Oh! Maybe we should start having conversations in elvish! That way you can get some practice outside of lessons, like homework! I think it would be really-”

 “Keyleth.” Percy held up a hand, smiling softly as the half-elf blinked owlishly at him. “Thank you, I do believe that some practice of the language will help, but maybe starting tomorrow? It’s gotten late.” _Late_ was more to describe the time according to Keyleth’s sleep schedule, as Percy still had intentions to work for a few hours on Diplomacy before he called it a night.

 Keyleth looked over to the window, as if now noticing how dark it had become since the start of their lesson. “Oh! I completely lost track of time. We can wait until tomorrow, sure!” Hopping up from her seat, the druid grinned and faced her student. “ _Great job today, Percy, good night!”_

 “ _Good night, Keyleth._ ”

 They had mutually agreed to begin and end their lessons with elvish, deciding that greetings were some of the more essential phrases that Percy would need to memorize and perfect. It was definitely working, as Percy said the farewell with a more confident tone and with a smoother accent.

 As Percy turned to the door, Keyleth having already left for her own room, he was surprised to see Vax standing in the doorway. A roguish “I know something you don’t want me to know” smirk was on the man’s face, and he leaned against the doorway as if him stalking around the keep in the late hours of the night was a regular occurrence.

 “ _So that’s what you two have been sneaking off to do.”_

 Percy felt his heart leap into his throat. He was reminded why he never told Keyleth why he so suddenly wanted to learn elvish. His mind traveled back to the Underdark, remembering the feeling of adrenaline and relief and Vax’s lips on his cheek--hot and chapped and pressed just a little too close to the corner of his own lips. He remembered following behind the twins and recognizing the elvish language as they whispered to each other. He remembered a pointed glance at him over Vex’s shoulder before she arched a thin brow at her brother. He remembered Vax blushing, and remembered wondering what had been said.

  _“Elvish lessons?”_ Vax’s voice brought him back to the present.

 “Oh, uh..” Percy cleared his throat. “ _Yes. I used to be fluent as a child. I… I thought relearning the language would prove helpful in our journeys.”_ His accent was still rough, but he was proud of himself for stringing together a coherent sentence.

 It might have been a noise from outside, or the fact that he had only slept a few hours, but Percy could swear he heard Vax’s breath hitch. When he focused more on the rogue, Vax was holding himself as casually as always, and Percy dismissed the noise as the night breeze.

  _“And you didn’t ask myself or my sister to help? Percival, you wound me.”_ Hearing his proper name in the almost musical rhythm of elvish--or maybe just the voice it was spoken in--sent a small shiver down Percy’s spine.

  _“I…”_ this time, he saw the barely perceptible movement of Vax biting down on his lip, and filed that observation for later. _“Keyleth is expected to be a leader and a teacher, I thought maybe both of us could benefit from my learning.”_ He paused, shifting his weight before adding. _“My accent is atrocious, I’m sure Vex’ahlia would have no patience for it.”_

  _“You’re accent is…”_ Vax tilted his head in thought. _“Endearing._ ” He seemed to decide on. The rogue watched Percy with some strange expression, mostly thoughtful, but the gunslinger couldn’t quite read it completely.

 Feeling heat rise to his face as Vax continued to watch him, Percy rubbed his neck. “Oh, well, I…” He licked his lips nervously, averting his gaze and failing to notice how the other watched the action intently. _“T-Thank you, Vax. I really should be going to bed, now.”_ He stepped forward, moving to slide past Vax and into the hall.

 “Percy.”

The switch back to Common sounded harsh, compared to hearing the softness of elvish for the past few hours. Percy found himself blocked by Vax’s hand on his chest, firm enough to get his attention but not unyielding. He was sure that his face was now bright red, and Vax could surely feel his heart racing under his hand. He licked his lips again, and this time he didn’t miss how the rogue’s eyes flicked down to follow the motion.

 “I-I.. you..” Percy cleared his throat, wishing more than anything that he could go to the kitchen and get a tea. The memories from the Underdark came back, and the words were out of his mouth before he could even process his thoughts.

 “W-When you kissed me, in the Underdark. Did that mean anything to you?” He began to ramble, pointedly looking over the half-elf’s head as he flushed. “I just mean… B-Because if it didn’t that’s okay of course, but I haven’t exactly stopped thinking about it since we escaped--maybe more than I should think about it and… and I, just I think that maybe--”

  _“Percival.”_

 Percy’s mouth snapped closed, and he sheepishly met Vax’s gaze, embarrassment burning his face as his brain caught up to his mouth. He scolded himself internally, yelling that he could be in the safety of his workshop right now and not practically chest to chest with the man who had been occupying his thoughts as of late.

 His scolding didn’t get far before the same lips he remembered, chapped and warm and perfect, pressed against his own. Percy made a small noise in his throat, closing his eyes and memorizing every part of this moment he could. The feel of Vax straining against him and pulling him down a bit, probably standing on his toes to kiss Percy properly. The softness of Vax’s hair as he raised his hand to cup the back of his head and tangle his fingers there. Dagger-calloused fingertips trailing along his jaw and neck, prompting a whine from Percy as a sensitive spot was brushed.

 The kiss was, by far, more proper than the one shared on the back of a flying carpet miles underground. But it felt like it was just as quick as the first one, leaving Percy gasping for breath with the feel of Vax’s grinning lips against his cheek.

  _“That answer your question?”_

 Percy nodded dumbly, opening his eyes slowly and feeling his heart flutter at the sight of the flush of Vax’s cheek and the adoring look on his face. The same shiver traveled down his spine at the sound of his name in elvish, more intense now that the elvish was coming from a slightly breathless rogue.

  _“Good_ . _”_ Vax pressed another brief kiss to Percy’s lips, humming low in pleasure as he pulled away. _“Now do you regret not asking me to teach you?”_ Percy felt more than saw the return of Vax’s classic cocky smirk against his skin.

 At the reminder of lessons, Percy shook his head sheepishly. _“My accent is embarrassing.”_

  _“Your accent is quite nice actually.”_ At this, Vax tugged Percy to lean down using his grip on the gunslinger’s ascot, whispering in his ear. _“I like hearing you speak in elvish, it’s rather hot.”_

 Percy made a strange choking noise, his face now bright as fire at this point and nearly as warm. _“I…”_

  _“If you ever want to learn the words the Keyleth won’t teach you, I’d be happy to help.”_

 At that, Vax pulled away with a parting kiss to Percy’s cheek, letting the hand tangled in his ascot linger and trail along Percy’s chest as he turned and walked down the hall. _“Goodnight, Percy.”_

Percy managed to choke out a goodnight, watching as Vax walked away with what _had_ to be an intentional sway to his hips, before stumbling to the kitchen for well deserved tea and back to his room for a cold bath.


	2. Chapter 2

“Percy, you handsome, devilish,  _ brilliant  _ man, if you don’t get that cock of yours in me right now I might actually die.”

Percy hummed his response, continuing his slow trail along Vax’s neck with his lips and showing no sign of speeding up. Two oiled fingers were currently pumping into the half-elf, as they had been for the better part of the last few minutes. Since their relationship had evolved from one of stolen kisses and held hands to a more intimate nature, Percy had been adamant in prepping his lover thoroughly--much to Vax’s frustration. 

“Patience, darling.” This Percy said as he eased a third finger past the now thoroughly relaxed ring of muscle. Vax’s delighted moan at the stretch sent a shiver down his spine, and he pressed another feather-light kiss to the smooth skin under him. 

Vax was more keyed up than usual, but Percy had a plan. He was practically fluent in elvish now, both formal and the… less than formal phrasing Vax was happy to teach him, and his accent was near perfect.

And Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III was not an unobservant man. All the times Vax had caught his breath, bitten his lip, flushed just barely when Percy spoke elvish--they did not go unnoticed. 

And tonight, Percy intended to take advantage of that knowledge.

Long fingers tugged at his hair. “Percy de Rolo, don’t you dare make me beg.”

“ _ I don’t know, I very much believe that I would like to hear that.” _

A hitch of breath. Percy felt the muscles around his fingers spasm and saw Vax’s cock twitch as he pulled away from his neck.

Perfect.

Turning his attention to Vax’s face, it was Percy’s turn to forget how to breathe. Vax had caught his lower lip between his teeth, and his pupils were blown with pleasure. When their eyes met, Vax pulled him back down by the grip in his hair for a kiss, heated and passionate.

_ “You bastard. You beautiful, beautiful bastard.”  _ Vax panted between kisses, his head falling back with a breathless cry against the pillows as Percy’s fingers brushed over his prostate. 

_ “So I thought right.” _

_ “How-- _ fuck! right there!-- _ How did you know?” _

_ “For someone who excels at bluffing, you had very obvious tells.”  _ Percy finally removed his fingers, giving himself a few strokes to wipe off the excess oil and having to grit his teeth against the buildup of pleasure. This was about Vax, he couldn’t finish so soon. To distract himself, he moved his hand instead to wrap around Vax, stroking lazily.  _ “And I do recall you mentioning that it’s rather hot, once upon a time.” _

_ “Damn, I was hoping you had forgotten.”  _ Despite his obvious signs of arousal, Vax huffed out a breathless laugh and managed to shoot him the roguish smirk that always made Percy flush.  _ “What else are you hiding in that head of yours, handsome?” _

_ “Mm, I may have something else, but for now..”  _ Percy eased the head of his flushed erection against Vax’s entrance, resisting his body's demand to just  _ go _ .  _ “I believe you said something about getting my cock in you?” _

Vax outright moaned as the conversation stayed in Elvish, and Percy wondered if it would be possible to make his lover cum just from dirty talking to him in this language. Maybe he'd look into commissioning a pair of enchanted earrings, just for the two of them, for such an experiment.

But that was for a later time. Vax’s toned legs wrapping around his waist reminded Percy that he was in the middle of something, and with a shamelessly loud  _ “fuck, yes!” _ from the half-elf, the human was thrusting in to the hilt. 

The thing about Vax in bed that always pleasantly surprised Percy was how enthusiastic he was. For a man whose very survival depended on silence and stealth, the half-elf was rarely quiet in the bedroom. Groans and soft curses and, when Percy did  _ very _ well, near screams of pleasure.

Not that Percy was complaining of course. It just didn’t stop him from teasing the rogue about it.

_ “Darling, the others might hear us.” _ Percy exhaled heavily as he stilled himself once fully buried in Vax. 

A low keen from Vax, and the legs around Percy’s waist tightened.  _ “Like I give a damn if they hear! I don’t care, just  _ **_please_ ** _ move!” _

_ “Oh, you don’t care?”  _ Percy began a slow pace, rolling his hips as he leaned down and pressed their chests together. He nipped at Vax’s ear lobe, and nipped a second time a bit more sharply when he felt Vax’s cock jump from its position pinned between their torsos.  _ “You don’t care how many people could pass by our very door and hear your moaning? How the others might hear what it sounds like when you’re being fucked into the mattress?” _

His face was red, but from his place next to Vax’s ear he hoped his lover wouldn’t see. It had taken Percy some time to be comfortable with dirty talk, but he still couldn’t suppress the hot flush that it always caused. Vax always said it was adorable, but Percy thought it defeated the point. Despite Percy’s embarrassment, Vax proved very receptive to the mix of the words and the elvish--the rogue biting his lip against a loud moan and pulling Percy as close as possible, peppering whatever flesh he could reach with kisses. 

_ “If you don’t care if they hear, Vax’ildan, why don’t you let everyone outside know how much you love my cock?” _

That sparked something because before he could comprehend what was going on, Percy was flipped onto his back with a very smug, very horny looking Vax smirking down at him.

_ “I intend to, handsome.”  _

There was a low roughness to Vax’s voice that sent a full-body shudder through Percy. He brought a hand up, making no attempt to change their position but instead holding onto Vax’s hip. 

Vax leaned down, pressing one firm kiss to Percy’s lips before leaning back and using the gunslinger’s legs as leverage, riding Percy in earnest. Longer strands of dark hair stuck to his face, and he watched Percy through lowered lids while he bit his lower lip.

Percy cursed, having to close his eyes and toss his head back to avoid being done too soon. Vax knew he was attractive, and knew how to use his appearance to his advantage. The advantage normally making Percy unbearably aroused.

_ “Cat got your tongue?” _

Panting softly, Percy opened his eyes and chuckled, moving the hand on Vax’s hip to return to stroking his cock.

_ “No, no. Just enjoying the moment.” _

_ “Don’t be selfish, why don’t you share what’s on your mind?”  _ To emphasize the question, Vax shifted his position just slightly, angling Percy to directly brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves within him before bucking up into Percy’s fist, another shameless moan leaving him. 

Bending his legs to give him some leverage, Percy began lifting his hips to meet Vax’s downward thrusts. The sound of skin slapping skin mixed with both of their heavy breathing and Vax’s pleasured noises, Percy biting his lip before exhaling shakily.

_ “Gods, you’re so tight and hot and… and perfect. Everything about you. Your ass,”  _ a thrust for emphasis,  _ “your cock,”  _ a gentle squeeze and a twist of his wrist,  _ “everything. You are-- _ ah! _ \--you’re so gorgeous, Vax. So fucking gorgeous.” _

While he was talking, Vax’s responses didn’t disappoint. He seemed close, from the way his brows were drawn together and how his movements were growing erratic. Percy wasn’t that far behind, the coil of pleasure in him growing tighter to an almost unbearable point.

_ “I love you, Vax’ildan.”  _

It was panted out, and Percy froze. He had thought those words plenty of time now, even going to far as to teach himself the phrase from old texts. But he had never said the words.

And now he had said it. For the first time. In the middle of sex.

“Gods, oh , I--” Percy stumbled over his common, the language feeling unwieldy in his mouth. 

Then Vax was kissing him. Vax was cupping his face with both hands and kissing him like it was the last time he was ever going to be able to. The surprise of action and the movement required, Vax tightening and flexing around him, sent Percy over the edge with a cry into the kiss. He held Vax close, parting from the kiss to pant open-mouthed against Vax’s jaw while the rogue continued to ride him through his orgasm. A delighted noise of his own left Vax, the feeling of the human’s release filling him with a sudden wet heat.

Gathering himself, glasses skewed and barely on his nose, Percy resumed stroking Vax with fervor. Once, twice, three times was enough for Vax to arch his back as he came with a shout of Percy’s name. The rhythmic clenching of his muscles sent Percy into what felt like a smaller second orgasm, his body jerking and back bowing forward off the mattress.

Both collapsed down onto the bed, Vax bracing his weight on Percy’s chest.

_ “So…”  _ Vax started, still speaking in elvish as he met Percy’s eyes. 

The human flushed dark, immediately glancing away.  _ “Vax… if you don’t… you don’t have to say anything.” _

_ “Not say anything? Oh, Percy, Percy, Percy.”  _

Percy felt warm lips touch the corner of his before Vax slid off of him and rolled to lay against his side, and he warily glanced back.

_ “You used a more… poetic form of the phrase. Only find it in old books and plays. ‘Amin mela lle’ is the more common form.”  _ Vax smiled against Percy’s cheek.  _ “But I love you too, Percy.”  _ He used the same poetic form that Percy had used, but he sounded completely honest. 

Warmth filled Percy’s chest, and he couldn’t stop the grin that pulled at his lips. He laughed, a bit incredulously, before rolling over to face Vax properly. 

_ “Amin mela lle.” _


End file.
